El Ángel Con Botas
by Jenny Flint
Summary: ... ¿se necesita explicación?... bueno... ¿han oído del gato con botas? Mínimo vieron Shrek II, ¿no? Pues ésa es la idea. Claro que... no es como si tuviera mucho que ver con aquel cuento que nos leían de niños.


**DISCLAIMER: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Tampoco la historia. Lo único mío es el chiste privado del que surgió la idea, y hasta eso es un "bien mancomunado". Santas Enchiladas Suizas. Creo que lo único mío, al final, fueron la pluma y las cuatro hojas que empleé. Santo Tomás de los Pelos Parados, apiádate de mí. Les contaré la broma privada, porque es algo tan estúpido que causa gracia.

Mi hermano diseña charas (los sprites o "monitos" de los videojuegos), y estaba haciendo un RPG algo confuso en el que uno de los protagonistas era Yue. Hace poco, me preguntó cómo eran las botas de Yue, porque eran lo único que le fallaba a su chara y por eso se veía raro (en lo demás se veía bastante bien). Estupefacta, contesté que Yue no usaba botas. Preguntó que qué usaba. Le di una burda descripción. Me entendió. Me solté riendo como idiota. ¡Yue con botas! Estaba para morirse. Así se iba a llamar este cuento, pero me parece que suena mejor…

_**El ángel con botas.**_

Érase una vez, en una pequeña villa lejos, muy lejos de aquí… bueno, tal vez no tan lejos. De hecho, está bastante cerca. Ésta es una historia que sucedió en nuestra hermana y vecina ciudad, Atotonilco el Chico, al Norte de Tequesquitengo y al Este de Cuajinicuilapan.

Pues bien, había en Atotonilco el Chico un molinero considerablemente rico que tenía tres lindos retoños: un niño y dos niñas que se llamaban Toya, Tomoyo y Sakura. Toya era, además del mayor, un cascarrabias amargado y molesto; pero, en el fondo, MUY al fondo y a la derecha, era una patada al hígado.

Después estaba Tomoyo, como el jamón del sándwich. Una niña preciosa, educada y elegante; tanto, que el molinero Fujitaka creía que no era hija suya. Perfecta, salvo por su extraña fijación/obsesión por su hermana menor.

Y, al final, estaba la pequeña e inocente Sakura. Algo despistada. Algo miedosa. Un poco voluble. Pero una buena persona, al fin y al cabo.

La vida era maravillosa para el viejo Fujitaka. Quizá fue por eso que, cual Fausto, al decirle al fugaz momento: "¡Detente! Eres tan bello!", murió. Pasó a depender de oficinas celestiales. Estiró la pata. Se petateó. Feneció. Venga, que colgó los tenis.

Y, como todo muerto, soltó la grasa, y la piel, y los huesos, y todas sus pertenencias materiales. Que, dicho sea de paso, no eran muchas.

A Toya le correspondió heredar el molino por dos poderosas razones: era el mayor y también un multi-homicida en potencia que era mejor tener ocupado en una labor solitaria, como moler granos.

A Tomoyo le tocó el ganado. Su padre pensó que, si se ocupaba con 300 vacas lecheras, no podría estar todo el día sobre Sakura. Y a Sakura…

—¡No lo puedo creer! Mi hermano se queda con el molino, mi hermana con las vacas, y yo… ¡con un ángel inútil!

Así se quejaba Sakura, mientras observaba reprobatoriamente a su herencia, que dormitaba plácidamente a la sombra de un árbol, desconocedor de dos cosas bastante importantes. La primera era la terrible opinión que tenía su nueva ama sobre él. Y la segunda era que estaba bajo un árbol de manzanas.

—Estúpida manzana —gruñó Yue, el ángel inútil, despertando por fin.

— ¬¬ Ah, ya era hora —lo reprochó Sakura.

—… ¿Acaso se está quemando la casa? —cuestionó Yue, impávido.

—Eeeh… no.

—Entonces volveré a dormir.

—¡No, espera!

—¿Porqué debería hacerlo?

—Pues… porque… ¡porque te lo ordeno, y ya!

—Tú no eres mi dueña.

—Oh, sí, sí que lo soy.

—¿Quién dice?

—El testamento de mi padre.

—Conque Fujitaka murió.

Sakura dudó. No sabía cómo iba a tomárselo. Y, ciertamente, jamás se le habría ocurrido que iba a decir lo que a fin de cuentas dijo.

—… ya era hora.

—¿QUÉ?

—Ya estaba viejo.

—¿CÓMO PUEDES DECIR ESO?

El ángel inútil se encogió de hombros y cambió el tema.

—Querías que despertara. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

—Pues eso es lo que me pregunto. Verás, mi hermano me echó de la casa.

—… ¿Porqué?

—No tengo idea. Desde que leímos el testamento, me odia. Y no sé porqué, si fui la que peor acabó.

Yue sabía porqué. Desde hace tiempo, el tal Toya le había echado el ojo. Durante años le había pedido a su padre que se lo regalara, como si fuera un vulgar jarrón o algo así. Pero Fujitaka sabía que no era una cosa, así que dijo que, tal vez, si se portaba bien, sería su próximo custodio. Léase bien: cus-to-dio. Nada de "dueños". Pero eso no lo entendían los hijos del señor Fujitaka, porque eran algo estúpidos.

—Cómprame unas botas —soltó Yue de repente.

—¿Qué?... ¡Tú, inútil ángel desvergonzado! .¡Sabes que estoy en la ruina!

—Te conseguiré casa, marido y fortuna. Pero necesito unas botas… y un costal, también.

—¿Y de dónde quieres que saque el dinero?

—Ése es tu problema.

—… tengo una idea. Ven.

—Un momento. ¿quieres que te ayude para que me ayudes para que te ayude?

—Eeeh… sí.

—Salgo perdiendo.

—¡Cállate y ven!

Sakura y Yue se dirigieron hacia el rancho de Tomoyo.

—¡Sakura! .¡Te extrañé tanto!

—… nos separamos hace dos horas, Tomoyo.

—¡Ay, cómo pasa el tiempo! Debemos recuperar esos 8200 segundos perdidos.

Así, mientras Tomoyo se distraía con Sakura, Yue se escabulló, eligió una vaca de unos 250 kilogramos, y se la llevó hasta un paraje que no se veía desde el rancho. Una vez ahí, hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer: echar una siesta. La vaca también era ducha en ese arte, y los dos disfrutaron de las tres horas de sueño que les concedió la larga cháchara de Tomoyo.

Después, Sakura vendió la vaca y llevó a Yue a una zapatería.

—… éstas tampoco.

—Por favor, Yue —suplicó Sakura, al borde de la desesperación—, es el quincuagésimo par que te pruebas. Decídete de una vez.

—No espero que lo comprendas, pero es in-dis-pen-sa-ble que me siga viendo perfecto —replicó Yue glacialmente.

—Yue, por piedad…

—¡Está bien, está bien! Me llevo las primeras.

Quizá lo que salvó a Yue de que Sakura lo ahorcara fue que era más alto.

Al día siguiente, Yue tomó su costal, sus botas, y se fue al bosque.

—¡Arriba las garras, oso! —gritó, apuntando con una flecha de hielo—. ¡Dame todo lo que tengas de valor!

Al oso, como es lógico, le costó entender la petición. Luego reflexionó que lo único que tenía que pudiera valer algo era su piel. Resignado, se encogió de hombros se bajó el zipper y le entregó su piel a Yue, quien con parsimonia la metió al costal y se fue volando antes de que el oso se diera cuenta de que podía romperle la cara con un golpe y sacarle los intestinos con otro.

Con la piel del oso, Yue se dirigió al castillo del Rey, y se presentó ante Su Graciosa Majestad, la Reina Mei-Lin, para presentarle el obsequio que "enviaba" su ama, la Baronesa de Chimalhuacán. Si la Reina Mei-Lin tuviera un mínimo de neuronas, habría sabido que en Chimalhuacán no hay ninguna baronesa.

Durante siete días Yue llevó regalos: un cachorro de zorro, un abrigo de mink, una jaula llena de petirrojos, tres ruiseñores, una liebre y David Beckham, además de la piel de oso, lo que hizo creer a la Reina Mei-Lin que la Baronesa de Chimalhuacán era asquerosamente rica.

-· / -·- /·-

Unos días después, Yue llevó a Sakura a un lago cerca del camino al palacio.

—Quítate la ropa.

—¿QUE QUÉ? —se escandalizó Sakura, con justa razón.

—Que te quites la ropa y te metas a bañar en el lago.

—Pe-… pero…

—Ay, ya, ni que te fuera a espiar.

Así lo hizo Sakura, Yue tomó su ropa y la escondió entre los arbustos. Entonces, fue al camino y esperó. Y esperó, y esperó, y esperó, y Sakura iba a resfriarse, hasta que por fin el carruaje de la Reina Mei-Lin pasó por ahí. El ángel inútil lo detuvo y, apurado, se puso a explicarle que su ama había entrado a bañarse y unas ladronas le robaron la ropa. La Reina reconoció la voz de Yue, y estuvo dispuesta a prestarle a la Baronesa de Chimalhuacán uno de sus vestidos. Era costumbre que la realeza de ese entonces el cambiarse de ropa unas cinco veces al día, aunque se bañaran sólo cinco veces al año. Así, aprovecharía para conocer a la Baronesa y agradecerle los obsequios que había enviado.

Pero la Reina no iba sola en el carruaje. Con ella estaba, tal como lo había calculado Yue, el Príncipe Shaoran, su primo.

El flechazo entre Sakura y el Príncipe fue inmediato. Fue tan rápido y tan notorio, que la Reina, que había fraguado un plan para casarse con su primo, tuvo que cambiar sus planes, porque evidentemente ya no funcionaría. Y se le ocurrió una excelente manera de acabar las cosas de manera que todos salieran beneficiados, en especial ella. De modo que, cuando Shaoran bajó para atender cierta necesidad fisiológica (si no se estrellaba contra un árbol 36 veces seguidas al día se ponía histérico), le propuso un trato a Sakura. Le ayudaría a casarse con Shaoran a cambio de dos cosas: que demostrara tener la clase acorde a su título —para que nadie de la familia real pusiera peros— y que le cediera a su paje.

—¿A Yue?

—¡Ah, conque así se llama! Pues sí. Es muy eficiente, y además… —se detuvo antes de decir "feo no es".

—¿Además…?

—Se ve que es leal y discreto.

Sakura no sacó a la Reina de su grandísimo error.

Esa noche comentó con Yue la mitad del trato. Obviamente, no la parte que hablaba de enviar al ángel con la Reina.

—¿Un castillo? En dos días lo tendré listo.

Y, sin más, se fue. Se dirigió a un castillo no muy lejos de ahí, en el kilómetro 3 de la carretera a Tequesquitengo.

En ese castillo habitaba un mago terrible, que se decía que tenía humor de ogro y podía convertirse en cualquier cosa. También se decía que medía 5 metros, otros afirmaban que era un extraterrestre, algunos más difundieron que era un elefante. Pero, la verdad, los pocos que de verdad lo habían visto ya estaban muertos. Así que era probable que aquel mago elefante extraterrestre de cinco metros de altura con humor de otro que podía convertirse en cualquier cosa ya estuviera muerto.

Con ésa y otras cosas en mente, Yue llegó al castillo, tomó la aldaba y dio tres golpes. Esperó.

Y abrió el mago, que no era un elefante extraterrestre de cinco metros y, por su sonrisa, parecía ser que tampoco tenía humor de ogro. Pero, aún así, le daba algo de miedo.

—¿Tú eres el mago Clow?

—Depende.

—¿Depende de qué?

—¿Eres de Hacienda?

—Eeeh… no.

—¿Del FBI, KGB, INTERPOL o AFI?

—Tampoco.

—¿Un vendedor de puerta a puerta?

—¡Dios, Alá y Buda me libren!

—Entonces sí, soy el mago Clow. ¿Qué quieres?

—Pues… yo… ¿es cierto que te puedes transformar en cualquier cosa?

—Sí.

—¿En serio?

—En serio.

—¿No mientes?

—No miento.

—No te creo.

—No me importa —replicó Clow, e hizo ademán de cerrar la puerta.

—Debes ser un fraude —soltó Yue, arrastrando las palabras.

—¿Qué, quieres una demostración?

—Bueno¿porqué no? Conviértete en… un gorro de Navidad con cuernos de venado.

Así lo hizo Clow.

—Eso fue fácil —espetó Yue sin inmutarse—. Pero a ver, transfórmate en una mariposa con cabeza de búho y patas de rinoceronte.

Estuvieron con ese juego por horas, hasta que Clow se transformó en una papa, que Yue hizo puré.

Y así, Sakura se casó con Shaoran, llegaron a reyes, y fueron felices para siempre.

La que salió MUY mal librada fue Mei-Lin. Al final, salió a la luz que en el testamento de Fujitaka había una cláusula en letra micro-pequeña que decía claramente que Sakura debía encargarse de Yue hasta la muerte de cualquiera de los dos, o de lo contrario el ángel podría irse a donde y con quien quisiera. Yue, molesto de haber sido pedido como regalo, envenenó a Mei-Lin después de fingir irse muy herido. Entonces sí se fue. Llegó al molino.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Toya fríamente sin volverse.

—Pues… ahora que soy libre de hacer lo que desee… quería darte algo.

Si Toya hubiera estado viendo al ángel, habría notado la mirada demente que tenía, y probablemente habría podido anticipar las verdaderas intenciones de Yue, quien —para eso había comprado botas con punta de acero— le dio un certero puntapié, y se fue volando, riendo como un psicópata.

Y colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado.

Cuídense, pórtense mal y coman frutas y verduras tratadas con radiación. Bytes!


End file.
